


The Greatest Gift

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-06
Updated: 2002-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is eavesdropping on what may be Artemis and Holly's last conversation. (Originally a songfic, lyrics now removed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This originally featured the lyrics from "Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way" by The Calling. However it seems AO3 does not allow songfics, so I've replaced the lyrics with dashes.

Juliet stood with her back against the wall. Just around the corner, Artemis and Holly were saying their goodbyes.

-

She wasn't really the type to eavesdrop, but she had to know what Artemis said. He was in love with Holly, but he'd never told her - and this would be the last time he saw her, unless he convinced her to come back with him. Juliet had meant to go and wait with her brother, before Artemis joined them and they returned to aboveground. But she had just needed to know.

Artemis seemed to spend every waking moment thinking about Holly. This would be the time he either chose to admit his feelings, or move on. Juliet was biased in her wishes for his option. She was in love with Artemis.

-

Yet she also knew that he needed Holly badly. A boy so troubled needed someone he could confide in - a friend, an equal. Juliet knew she could not fulfil that role, however much she wanted to.

"Thank you, Holly. You saved my life back there. If you hadn't stopped Koboi from-" Juliet could not see what was going on, but she guessed that Holly had held up her hand to halt Artemis's speech; there had been a soft rustle of fabric.

"There's no need, Artemis. We're equal. You saved my life as well."

There was a slight pause. Juliet shut her eyes, and thought as hard as she could. With all of her might she willed that he would tell Holly.

-

Her glittery fingernails were biting into her clenched fists, and her head ached with the rebounding echoes of her mental screams.

-

But the words stayed firmly locked inside Artemis's head. No amount of imagined pushing from Juliet could force his feelings out of his mouth. He was just not able to articulate them - or perhaps his genius reasoned that love was a waste of time. Either way, what he actually said was: "So the next time something suspicious happens, you won't be chasing me down?"

A joke? From Artemis? Good grief. Juliet rolled her eyes. Here he was, the smartest person on the planet, cracking jokes just minutes before his true love walked away from him.

"No, I suppose not." There was a light-hearted tone to Holly's voice. "Although I can't guarantee about Foaly."

Artemis chuckled. Juliet sensed the nervousness in it. She flexed her fingers, grasping her jeans and tilting her head to look up at the ceiling.

-

Artemis didn't love her, and it hurt her twice over to think that maybe he wouldn't even be with Holly. She wanted him to be happy, at least.

"Send Foaly my regards. And Root too. And even Mulch, if you ever see him again." Holly nodded, although Juliet could not see. "And take care of yourself." There was something in his voice... Was this it?

-

This was the perfect opportunity for him to say it. But somehow, Juliet knew he would never would. Not without a little help, anyway.

"Holly," she called as she stepped around the corner. "Artemis has something to tell you."

And now they were both looking at her. She tried to look confident, like she hadn't been hiding there the whole time. Whether or not it worked, it didn't matter - Holly's focus was back on Artemis, and he had the perfect, perfect opportunity...

"Yes, I do," he said, taking one last look at Juliet before turning back around. In that fraction of a second she gave him the happiest, most encouraging smile her breaking heart would allow.

-

Juliet's heart was beating so fast when Artemis next spoke.

-

"I'm glad to have known you. Goodbye, Holly." Juliet could not see Artemis's face, could not see his eyes, and his voice gave no clue. She didn't understand...

Holly nodded. "Goodbye, Artemis." And then she turned on her heels, and walked away. Instead of calling after her, as Juliet so dearly wished he would, Artemis twisted his head to look at her.

And there was something deep and almost unreadable in his eyes. But Juliet thought she understood now. And she smiled.


End file.
